its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Show XVII
Show XVII of It's All Been Done Radio Hour ''was also known as ''The Nathan Event. It was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, November 19th, 2016 at 3:30PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and directed by Chase McCants. It was six weeks after the October monthly show, the longest break between monthly performances the show has ever had. The Nathan Event ''featured the character of Nathan Chestnut, played by Virgil Von Hartzel, who figured into all three segments. He was the villain of the first and last story, and the second story, while he was not seen, served as the conduit that got him from one to the other. A superhuman created in one dimension, he ended up in the future of another one, where he remains. As ''Radio Hour is performed in Columbus, Ohio, a city obsessed with local college football team The Ohio State University Buckeyes, Virgil donned a t-shirt with the logo of their rival, the University of Michigan, while playing Nathan. Given the way the story unfolded, Universe Journey ''was shifted from first position to the final segment this month. The segments in which Nathan physically appeared were named to reference hot dogs in some manner as a nod to Nathan's Famous hot dogs. The character also bears some similarities to Khan in ''Star Trek. The Nathan Event featured the first death of a main character when Nathan killed Dr. Awshucks in Universe Journey. Jerome is a big fan of Joss Whedon and George R.R. Martin, and thought heroes should be killed from time to time. The decision was made early in 2016 to off Awshucks, as Jerome felt she was the least developed character in the segment, but would still be an impactful death. Performer Amanda Iman made an impassioned pitch to allow the good doctor to continue, but Jerome reasoned that if Awshucks didn't die, someone else would have to, and he wasn't ready to make that call on anyone else. Yet. Packer & Ratcliff ''were given their first full segment, a move planned for some time due to the popularity of the commercial characters. In the episode, they returned to their time machine and left present day Earth, freeing them up to travel anywhere and everywhere. The time machine was added as a third lead character. Originally, Katelyn Hamilton was slated to voice the machine, which would have been a very different part. When her availability wouldn't allow such a central character, auditions were held and Nick Arganbright won the role, which has been very much shaped by his performance. A ''Georgie's Jabs commercial with Georgie's guest to be played by Katelyn Hamilton was written for this show. When Nathan Haley was unable to attend, this commercial was held for a later month and replaced with the Granny Gonzo spot. The commercial was rescheduled for Show XXI, which Katelyn was unable to be a part off, and so recast. This was the last hour-long monthly show, with the format changing to 80 minutes after this month. Segments * The Topnotch Tangler ''"Ketchup" * Commercial ''Granny Gonzo ''"The Star" * ''Packer & Ratcliff ''"Going Home" * Commercial ''Pymer Labs "Membership Drive" * Universe Journey ''"Defrosted" '''Performers' This show as narrated by Chris Allen. Absent troupe members: Katie Boissoneault, Nathan Haley Guest Stars * Ariel Wiles played Shawna in Packer & Ratcliff. She was the ninth guest star and this was her second appearance. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show